Doubt of Africa
"Doubt of Africa" is the second segment of the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the second episode of Season 1 to air on the CBS Saturday morning lineup. It aired on September 23, 1995, along with "Yukon Con". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are deeply sleeping, unaware of a tigress approaching them. The tigress sneezes and awakens Timon and Pumbaa from their slumber, causing them to run from her. Pumbaa realizes that since they are not being chased, they ought to stop, but Timon urges him to continue. The tigress lands directly in front of them after a launching sneeze. Pumbaa crashes into the tigress and resolves to help her with her sneezing. Timon tries to talk him out of it because tigers are above meerkats and warthogs on the food chain. The tiger informs them that she has never caught anything in her life. Because of her children, whom she has to feed due to the death of her husband, Pumbaa decides to help and, because Timon owes Pumbaa for saving him from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed the previous day, Timon also agrees. Pumbaa assists the tigress in lifting a rock but find no bugs. She then tells them that she eats meat instead of bugs and the rock crushes Timon. While creeping up on a bird, the meerkat drinks a can of Bug Soda and scares the prey, a bird, away. The elephant it was resting on becomes angry, taking its wrath out on Timon. In a full body wrap, Timon tells the tigress all she needs is a pounce. He sets up a seesaw to launch her onto her meal with a large rock. It throws her into the air but she lands back on her end and launches the rock. Timon flees from the launch site to avoid more bodily harm from the rock. The rock narrowly misses him but the elephant is waiting nearby to flail Timon around. Due to the tigress's inability to catch food, Timon quits trying to help her. Dejected, she leaves them but they are soon attacked by a jackal. As the jackal chases the warthog, Timon begs the tigress to help them. She says she wants him to ask for help. He struggles to say it, and the tigress quickly gets to work. She sneezes at the jackal, who repeatedly collides with and is beaten by the elephant. Scared it will happen again, the jackal flees with the tigress in pursuit. Pumbaa tells his pal that they really did get something in return for helping her. Timon agrees and sneezes because he had caught her cold. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *April Winchell as the tigress Appearances Trivia *This episode's title is most likely a reference to "out of Africa", which was a lyric in the song "I Just Can't Wait to be King" in The Lion King. Media Yukon Con & Doubt of Africa|The full episodes of "Yukon Con" and "Doubt of Africa" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1